Slayers Next with a Twist
by scryoko
Summary: SlayersGW. The battle w Shabranigdo didnt go like you thought it did. Instead of the Dark Lord defeated, something unusual happens & both the Slayers 7 GW worlds are warped. Lina & the gang search for the Claire Bible but the g-boys comes al


Yosh!! Imagine… My first non-Sailor Moon story…. Hmm… kinda hard ta believe ne?…. Anno, for those of you who don't know, this is a Slayers Next and Gundam Wing crossover story!! Centering around Lina Inverse!!!! She's one of my favorite characters now!!! Ahhh yes…. I don't know how to spell some of the names of the characters and of the spells cause they spell it differently between the ones dubbed in English and the Japanese ones so I'm just gonna use the Japanese ones. I like those better anyways. Although, some or most are the same I think. I dunno.   
  
About the pairings if some of you are wondering… I don't know who I should pair Lina up with yet…. So if you guys would be soooo kind, please help me vote!!!! Since it's already a Lina/Gourry story in the original Slayers… I want to try to change it so it would be different… Vote for these couples: So please just vote for these pairings:   
  
Lina/Zelgadis  
Lina/Duo  
Lina/Trowa  
Lina/Heero  
Lina/Wufei  
Lina/Quatre  
  
Oh yea! I almost forgot!! This starts out in Slayers with the incident of Shabranigdo but it'll continue with a twist after that, mainly going along with The Slayers Next episodes but there will be changes as long as similarities as well. And as for Gundam wing,…. Heh heh heh… not sure yet. I'm sure wish I own Slayers and Gundam Wing but if I did, I wouldn't be writing stories but instead I would be making up new seasons sooooo I don't own anything people!!!…. Ok, on with the story!!! ^.~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
"Rah Tilt!!" Zelgadis Greywords shouted, sending his attack at the Dark Lord before him. The blast hit Shabranigdo dead on, creating an explosion and filling the air with the smoke from the explosion. Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Sylphiel Nels Rahda, and of course Zelgadis. These were the five who are the ones that are standing against the Dark Lord himself right now… for the sake of the world. They didn't know if they were going to make it out of this battle alive but they were determined to stop this evil at all costs.  
  
"Di..Did it work?" The red-headed sorceress asked aloud, no one in particular. However, there was no response in reply to her question. Everyone just stared silently at where Shabranigdo stood before the attack was released, as the wind began to blow the smoke and dust away. Sylphiel, Gourry, and Amelia, who were on the ground before slowly stood up next to Zelgadis. The smoke finally cleared and their eyes narrowed as the dark lord stood there unharmed and laughing.  
  
"Fools!" he roared. "Did you think that petty attack would hurt me?! That was merely a kitten's scratch!" the Mazoku laughed again.  
  
"Che." Lina gritted her teeth. *This means that there's only one chance we have left. My secret attack… the Giga Slave…If Shabranigdo uses his full power, as do I with the hikari no ken… it just might work…. It's a risk I must take….or else minna will…* She inwardly shook her head. *Iie. I can't think about that. Not now. Now I have to defeat Shabranigdo…* She stood up from her crouched position, only determination could be seen in those red fiery orbs of hers. The wind blew her cape and her hair in the air as the others stared at her. "Gourry. Throw me the hikari no ken." her voice was serious and although she spoke to her comrade, she never took her eyes off the Mazoku in front of her.   
  
"Hai!" Gourry complied and threw his hikari no ken to her and she caught it with ease. "Lina, you--." He started to speak but she ignored him. He saw that so he didn't continue. He wasn't mad at her or anything. After all, they all knew that this a was battle they might not even come out alive and it was no time for games and such like these.  
  
She walked up closer towards Shabranigdo, away from the others. *If something happens, I don't want minna to get involved.* After that thought, she laughed bitterly in silence. *What am I thinking? Hmph. I'm gonna beat you, Shabranigdo and show that no one,…_no one_,… messes with Lina Inverse and gets away with it.* This time, she had a small smirk on her face which went unknown to them all. She concentrated on the light energy and it shot out from the ken. She then shut her eyes and changed the sword's position from holding it upright, so that it was now sideways, in front of her. One hand held the handle of the sword while the other held the light.  
  
"Don't waste your energy human! I shall finish you all!!" Shabranigdo powered up and everyone's eyes widened as they could practically feel the power generated from the ball of dark energy the dark lord was forming to prepare to blast them all into dust. Well,… everyone's eyes except for Lina's that is, since she had her eyes closed.   
  
Darkness beyond the blackest pitch,  
deeper than the deepest night!  
King of Darkness, who shines like gold  
upon the sea of chaos!  
I call upon thee!  
Swear myself upon thee!  
Let all the fools who stand before me be destroyed…  
by the power you and I possess!  
  
A swirl of black and negative energy formed from the summoning of the spell and wrapped itself around the hikari no ken, completely consuming it. With her arms now stretched out in front of her and the ken above it, she concentrated again, gathering the dark energy within her grasps. The energy slowly responded and began to make swirls and thus finished, now being a powerful energy ball in Lina's palms. The hikari no ken fell to the ground with a thud, and everyone watched amazed yet they were also hoping that what Lina was doing would finish off the dark lord.   
  
The eyes of the bandit killer or the dragon spooker, or so Lina's called, flew opened, her red orbs directly staring at her foe, determined to defeat him without hesitation. As if on cue and with a battle's cry, both opponents launched forth their attacks at the other.   
  
"Giga Slave!!!" Black clashed with dark violetish blue creating a huge explosion and a massive amount of wind to appear, swirling and blowing the dusts in the air, not to mention almost blowing everyone off their feet. Everyone, although trying to hold their ground, looked up to see that both attacks had collided with the other and had formed a gigantic swirling negative ball of energy.  
  
"Lina-san! Do desu ka?!" Amelia shouted through the chaos as she shielded her face with her arms from the fierce wind, as did her comrades.  
  
"I don't know! Something's gone wrong! I thin--" Lina stopped when she noticed that the ball or energy, more than half the size of Shabranigdo began to suck things in as it grew. "A warp dimension!" she shouted in frantic.  
  
Zelgadis looked up when he heard her scream that aloud above the noise of the winds, alarmed. "Masaka…" His eyes slightly widened but it came as it went, soon quickly replaced with his normal self again. "Minna! Grab ahold of something! Hayaku!!"  
  
Lina and the gang looked around and tried to grab on something, at the same time, keep from flying from the ground. *Casting a barrier right now would be no good. I'll just loose concentration and I might get sucked in. Raywing would make it even easier for me to get pulled in by that.* Lina thought as she desperately looked around for something to grab onto since the thing was so much closer to her than the others. What she didn't see was that Shabranigdo had released another ki blast at the ball or energy. As it connected, the ball of energy flared like fire and burned her intensely.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" A cry of pain escaped her lips causing her friends' attention to turn to her as they watched in horror, the black flame momentarily engulfing her.  
  
"Lina!! / Lina-san!!" she could hear her friends shout her name with worry in their voice but she could say nothing. A heavy wave of pain shot through her whole body. making her once again scream in agony. Though this time, she could feel her clothes being burned into ashes, revealing more and more of her small form. A huge wave of wind swept her off the ground and towards the portal-like ball of energy as she tried her best to cover herself up. The pain was not so immense that would make her pass out but it sure did hurt like hell.  
  
Although Zelgadis and Gourry knew that now was not the time to blush, they couldn't help but do so. In the process, they lost their concentration and was taken by the wind as well. However, being as clumsy as he is, Gourry, noticing that he was a bit above the ground, grabbed a hold onto Amelia's cape. Thus momentarily choking her a bit, and she released her hold onto the tree branches near by as well.   
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" Shouting as they went, they crashed right into Sylphiel, who, in the process, let go as well, and all four, including Zelgadis was pulled right into the ball of energy.  
  
  
~ GW dimension. Quatre's mansion. ~  
  
"Ahh…." the braided pilot sighed in content as he leaned back against the smooth marble surface and relaxed himself in the nice, new, not to mention _huge_ pool, that was probably twice the size of a basketball court. The Arabian had just recently got it installed in the back yard that morning and they decided to try it out then, which was towards the evening when the sun was going to set. Duo had talked them into it and since they had nothing better to do, no missions to complete and stuff like that, they reluctantly agreed. "See? What'd I tell ya?! This is great!" Duo Maxwell told his fell pilot comrades as they stepped through the door each wearing only a pair of knee length shorts, showing off their lean yet fairly built chest, except for the fact that they had on slippers and a towel in their hands. Heero's shorts were plain black, Duo's black as well but with two strips on each side of the shorts, Trowa's was dark green, Quatre's dark blue, and Wufei's white.   
  
"Iya, Maxwell. This is not great. I don't even know why I let you drag me into this I'm here with _you_ when I could actually be meditating or training." the Chinese grumbled.  
  
Duo gave him his goofy grin. "Admit it, Chang. You know you can only stand being apart from me for so long." Duo grinned, knowing well, that would tick the pilot of Altron off. You see, ticking him off would mean that there would be plenty of fighting and bickering, which would equal fun and self entertainment.  
  
"Injustice Maxwell!! That's the most dishonorable thing I've ever heard!! And for that, you shall pay!!" Wufei brought out his katana from kami-knows-where, at the same time throwing the towel to the side and slipping off his sandals. He jumped into the pool, creating a semi-big splash and swam across the pool, getting himself prepared to charge at the laughing indigo-eyed gundam pilot any time, even though he had some distance to swim in order to reach Duo.   
  
Suddenly a faint whizzing sound could be heard by Heero and Trowa. Both unconsciously narrowed their eyes and looked around, just in case there was any danger or so. Quatre noticed them being cautious and that's when he heard it too. "Duo, Wufei. Quiet." he said. Wufei stopped swimming in his tracks, slowly bringing his katana down underwater, creating more ripples in the water. Duo's laughter ceased as well and looked at them confused as he sat on the small shallow side of the pool that was probably only big enough for four people to sit around. That's when he picked up the whizzing sound as well and stood up. The sound slowly grew louder and louder, making them all to turn towards the far left corner just right under the ceiling. All of them curiously yet cautiously walked over towards the sound. Suddenly a black portal-like thing of some sort magically appeared, both surprising and startling them all.   
  
"Wha…What is that? A portal?" Quatre was the first to speak, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
"Exactly what I wanna know." Duo agreed. They all heard screams coming from the 'portal' and Duo's curiosity got the best of him as he walked through the water, stepping on the shallow side of the pool and gazed curiously up into the 'portal'.  
  
"Duo! Don't get so close. You don't know what it is yet!" Quatre warned.   
  
Duo, being the way he was especially at a time like this, let his curiosity get the best of him and took a few steps towards the portal, his eyebrows furrowed in interest. Suddenly they all saw a figure in the portal coming towards their direction and their eyes widened when they noticed that the figure was indeed a girl, and a beautiful one at that, not to mention naked. The red head was trying best to cover herself up and screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw five young men around her age staring at her, though one did have a katana in his hand while another had some sort of small, weird, and black weapon in his hand as well. Although Duo saw her coming, he was kinda unprepared for the sudden appearance of the falling 'tenshi', but he tried to catch her anyways. So ran a few steps forward and he did manage to do so but because of the force of the fall and his unreadiness, they both fell back when she fell right into his arms, both tumbling into the waters beneath them. A huge splash was heard and the blonde turned away blushing madly, his face redder than tomato, for staring like that in the first place. Although, you could tell that a small tint of pink crept onto the remaining three pilots' faces as well as they turned their heads away slightly, trying their best to hide the blushes.   
  
Underwater, Duo opened his eyes searching for the 'tenshi' that just fell straight into his arms. Well, not _straight_ into his arms, but that was beside the point. He hoped that she knew how to swim but he didn't know if she knew how or not so began turning in every direction possible. He the saw her behind him when he turned around and boy did she look mad as ever. He couldn't help but grin widely when he saw her trying to cover herself up like that though but he turned away when he knew that she knew how to swim. *Duo-baka. Stop thinking hentai thoughts like that!* he silently scolded himself and decided to swim up to the surface for air instead. *But she did have a nice body. Such slender legs and a nice body to boot. Not to mention beautiful…* So after a few seconds, up popped Duo's head, followed by the 'tenshi's' head next to him.  
  
Though, knowing Duo, he couldn't help not comment something about all of this… "Wha hoa!! It can't get any better than this can it?! A beauti--." Duo started to speak but was cut off by the beautiful 'tenshi' beside him.  
  
"Baka ecchis!!!!!" Lina shouted in fury as she continued to try her best to hide herself. However, before she could continue, the rest of the shouts became louder, making everyone turn their heads towards the 'portal'. From the black void, in tumbled four more shouting people, making bigger splashes in the pool and the water to rise out of the pool and onto the white tiled floor, momentarily wetting the three pilots feet.   
  
After seeing a white and dry towel lying nearby, Lina took this distraction as a opportunity to get herself 'clothed' again so she swam to the side of the pool and got out, at the same time wrapping the towel around herself. The four incoming figures swam up to the surface of the water and darted their eyes around until it landed on the red head.  
  
"Lina! / Lina-san!" they shouted in happiness that she was ok but then the smiles quickly disappeared from their faces when they saw that their red-headed friend was fuming with anger. They slowly swam to the sides and got out of the pool, all the while never their eyes off of her.  
  
Well, you can say at the least, the gundam pilots were indeed pretty surprised, I should say, that not one, but five strangers landed right into their house, or rather Quatre's mansion, very, _very_ unexpectedly. And this was the least of all things, the five of them were expecting. Hmm… The shortest of the five newcomers had black hair and a somewhat big bust. There was blonde who, right now, didn't look very smart, all five gundam pilots observed closely. The tallest girl had dark purple hair and seemed to be the shy and serene type. And of course, who could forget the red head. A bit short, whom they already kinda knew that she had a short temper and not to mention was pretty flat-chested. Last but not least, was the guy who had lavender hair, and seemed cold like trigger-happy boy, Duo noted, rolling his eyes. *Great… another Heero, or so it seems…. Wait a minute!! Is that _blue_ skin???* All of which, this just made their boring day much more interesting.   
  
"Oi!! You have blue skin??!!!" Duo busted all of the pilots' thoughts out loud in shock and surprise.  
  
*Great. I totally forgot about that! Baka! You should've been more careful!* the chimera scolded himself for being careless as he pulled his hodd over his head and pulled his mask over his nose and mouth. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei looked at the bunch of strangers with narrowing, untrusting eyes. They didn't trust them… But who could blame 'em.  
  
Duo grinned. "Oi Jo-chan! " He waved to Lina, giving her a wink and one of his best and kawaii looking smiles.   
  
"Urusai! Maxwell! That's dishonorable! Hormone driven baka." Wufei muttered the last part.   
  
"Ba…ka….hen…tais!!!!!" Lina growled between her gritted teeth, her voice seething with anger. Her fists were clenched so tight that her nails were practically digging into her flesh, and small blood trickled between her fingers, but she could care less about that right now. That brought everyone's attention on her and you can definitely tell she was angry. Heck, even a blind or death person could clearly tell. Though, Zelgadis was glad that she was angry, silently thanking her for drawign the attention away from him. He did not want to answer and face any one of these strangers with questions about him being a chimera right now. He didn't' know why, but he had a feeling that these five weren't as normal as they looked either… With that thought, his slit eyes silently took a glance at them and met with Trowa's untrusting eyes as well, but both said nothing.   
  
"Like your any better, baka!" she pointed to Wufei. "How dare you guys stare at me like that especially when I was.. I was… Ugh!!!!" she shouted. Zelgadis turned back to Lina, for the first time just noticing that she was only in a towel and blushed turning away. However, when he recalled her words, his eyes widened more than a fraction of an inch when he just realized what she was talking about and unconsciously glared at the strangers while Gourry, on the other hand, had a bunch of question marks floating on the side of his head. "Huh? I don't get it." was the blonde swordsman's reply.  
  
Quarte blushed as well, turning his head slightly away but tried to apologize at the same time. "Gomen, miss, we didn't mean t--." But before Quatre could finish, Wufei cut him off.   
  
"Now why would I wanna stare at a weak onna like you?!" she shouted back.  
  
"Weak???!! Onna???!!! Looking at me is one thing but insulting me???!!! You've gone too far echhi!!"   
  
"And what are you gonna do?!" he pressured. Lina, still angry as ever, interrupted him and already began chanting her spell.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight…"  
  
Wind began to pick up blowing Lina's wet hair freely in the air as she gathered her hands together, the water dripping from her hair. The wind blew the towel up in the air a bit showing more cleavage but not so much as to expose some…parts… Her eyes were closed, concentrating with her palms in a cupped position, facing the white tiled floor beneath her. "Oh no! Lina-san!! You can't be serious about using _that_ spell here?!!" Amelia cried in frantic.   
  
"Crimson beyond blood that flows!"  
  
Four pairs of eyes bulged in horror when they knew exactly what the great sorceress was going to do while four pairs of confused eyes and one narrowed at Lina.  
  
"Oi! What's goin' on? What's she doin'?" Duo asked pointing to her.  
  
"Buried in the flow of time…  
In thy great name,"  
  
"Lina-san! It's too dangerous! You just can't!!" Sylphiel cried as she ran to Lina to try to stop here.  
  
"What's the baka onna doing?!!" Wufei demanded.  
  
"I pledge myself to darkness…"  
  
"No time to explain!! It's too late to stop her!!" Zelgadis shouted as he grabbed Sylphiel's hand and started running towards the pilots of Wing Zero, Sandrock Custom, and Heavyarms Custom stood since that was where the exit was. Both Gourry and Amelia were right behind them, however, when Duo and Wufei saw that the energy ball began to grow, their eyes widened and started to run for their lives as well.   
  
"Let all the fools who stand in our way be destroyed…"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at Lina and unconsciously reached to his side to pull out his gun but he didn't felt anything there so he looked down. He cursed himself for leaving his gun back in his room and Duo for letting the braided pilot drag him into this, simply wasting his time. Instead of running back to his room to get it since he knew he won't make it back in time for whatever this 'enemy' was going to do, he threw his towel to the side and ran along the sides of the pool, not slowing down or faltering one bit when he made the quick turn since he was diagonal from her. *She's probably gonna blow this place up. I don't care if she is angry and I don't exactly blame her but I have to stop her at all costs. I just have to reach her and tackle her to the ground to stop her from finish casting whatever spell she's casting right now.*  
  
Amelia saw Heero running towards Lina from the corner of her eyes and turned around, stopping in her tracks. "Matte!!" She started to run after Heero, hoping to save him from getting himself killed. Gourry stopped as well and turned around, wondering why Amelia was shouting 'wait'. Then Zelgadis noticed his friends behind while he was running and cursed them under his breath before stopping and letting go of Sylphiels's hand and running back.  
  
"by the power you and I possess!"  
  
Heero picked up his pace and was now only about ten feet away from his foe. He knew that if he were to jump in the air and tackle her to the ground, he would most likely make it in time to stop her from whatever spell she was casting. So he did was he thought and jumped in the air, preparing to tackle her down.   
  
Lina opened her fiery ruby orbs and brought her hands up in front of her. As she brought it back to her side, the energy ball swirled in her hand and then she thrust her arm forward.  
  
Zelgadis immediately stopped running and quickly summoned a barrier spell. "Balus…--" but before he could finish…  
  
"Dragon…Slave!!!" The energy ball expanded one last time and shot forward towards her targets. The attack created a huge explosion engulfing the whole pool--. Matte. Correct that. Engulfing the whole mansion, creating a huge dome as it did. Lucky for them since this mansion's of Quatre's was in the desert for if it was in a nearby town or city… Heh heh heh, I don't even want to explain what _would_ have happened…  
  
"…wall." Zelgadis finished as he stood there, black as the night, and burnt as a burned up toast. He coughed up the smoke, his eyes as wide as saucers and fell over almost dead-like. While, on the other hand, Heero, had stopped in midair and now fell into the barely-a-drop-left-of-water pool and fainted. All the others fell to the ground at the same time as he fainted.  
  
"Ahhh…" Lina sighed in satisfaction. All her anger from before had subsided and now she had a content smile on her face. "I feel much better now that I used the Dragon Slave. Yep! Much better." She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Lina-san…" A burnt up Amelia coughed up as she lay on the ground slightly twitching.  
  
"Hai?" Lina turned and looked at her.   
  
"That…*cough cough* …hurt." she said as she lost consciousness as well.  
  
"Hmph." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Not my fault. They deserved it… Bakas."   
  
The rest that were conscious groaned and sweatdropped at the same time. They let their heads hit the ground with a thud and a sigh of annoyance escaped their mouths not to mention for some of them, a string of colorful words could be heard throughout the 'supposed to be' pool, which was now, newly created ruins. Quatre darted his eyes around while his head was still lying on the ground and sighed. "My house…. I knew today wasn't a good day." He couldn't help but let out another exasperating sigh.  
  
  
That's it for the first chappie!!! I personally think it's kinda funny about they all met and stuff. Hehehehehehe…. I think a few characters maybe a little bit OOC but I'm not sure. Heh heh heh.. … Welp, please tell me what you think about it!! This is my first Slayers/Gundam Wing crossover so please don't be harsh. Remember to vote people!! Gotta go so ja!! ^.~ 


End file.
